Field
The disclosure generally pertains to the field of infant swaddling.
Description of the Related Art
Archaeological records indicate that infant swaddling was first used around 4000 B.C. in the desert regions of Central Asia in combination with a back-pack cradle board. As time progressed, the migration of people from region to region became a relatively permanent way of life. Swaddling subsequently also became a common part of child-rearing.
Early swaddling used a square piece of cloth. The infant was laid on the cloth diagonally and the corners of the cloth were folded over the feet, body and under the head, and the corners were tied to hold the cloth in position. Swaddling typically formed the clothing for an infant until the infant was about a year old. The confinement provided by the swaddling provided warmth and security for the infant who had recently left the mother's womb.
Even today, swaddling is a standard newborn care practice in most hospitals.
Current infant swaddling makes it easier to swaddle an infant than with traditional square cloths. Nevertheless, a wakeful infant can loosen the swaddling and kick the swaddling off. Accordingly, a need remains for swaddling that is more readily maintained in place on an infant.